Caught in a Moment
by alaricnomad
Summary: KyleAmanda. Taking place eight months after 2.07. The couple has gotten closer, and new explorations bring about revelations for both Kyle and Amanda. ONESHOT.


**Caught in the Moment**

By Alaricnomad

A/N: Takes place eight months after episode 2.07. //author scratches head// All I can say is that I hope this isn't too out of character. I thought I'd give it a shot, given months for the couple to get comfortable with each other- especially Kyle with himself. And still have things to explore together they hadn't really addressed before.

Kyle Adam Trager- officially his legal name for nearly a year now- had always been one to savor the simple things in life; the sweet and sour contrast of a Sour Patch kid, the smell of Nicole's cooking welcoming him home every evening, the rare contact of one of Lori's hugs when he said something "sweet", getting caught up the adrenaline rush of one of Josh's new games, the respect evident on Stephen's face when he made another accomplishment.

Every smile Amanda sent his way, every brush of fingers or shy look of thank you each time he did something for her. The smell of her perfume clinging to his jacket after he'd wrapped it around her on a cold evening, the sound of her melodious playing at the piano, her ringing, bright laughter.

Simple pleasures any other person might take for granted- but for Kyle, they made up the center of his world. And at that moment, the most treasured part of that world was currently standing right in front of him.

"I've missed you today." She flushed, shaking her head self-consciously. "Okay, I must sound like a love-sick schoolgirl, considering we just saw each other this morning, but I mean it, so I can't take it back."

"It doesn't sound ridiculous at all. At little sappy," he said as his mouth stretched into a full, teasing grin, "Would it make you feel better if I felt the same?" He opened his arms invitingly, watched as her eyes brightened and she practically leapt into his embrace.

As her slender arms twined around his neck, her body pressing into his, as he brushed a kiss to her temple and pressed his face to her hair, a feeling of utter contentment washed over him.

Hers was a presence he had come to crave, startling him in the eight months since they started dating how much he wanted- needed- her with him. As she had said, in those few hours that had passed since seeing her, her absence had been a powerful, almost tangible sensation, an ache of not having her there with him, of needing her beside him. This was his haven, his solace, having her resting so lightly and peacefully in his arms.

As Nicole would probably tell him- it's what it felt like to be in love.

She nodded as she leaned closer to him, pressing her face to the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar smell of him, a mixture of sweat and a subtle, musky scent that was entirely male.

Her curiosity piqued, she slipped her hands beneath the material of his sleeveless jersey, felt the way the thin material of his t-shirt clung to his damp skin, felt his muscles tense and knotted beneath her touch. She drew back enough to look him in the eye, leaned up to press a light kiss against his lips, the texture of the nearly invisible stubble along his jaw rough against her skin.

"What were you doing out in this heat?"

"Shooting hoops with Josh. He bailed on me to go see Andy."

"Did he?" a mischievous light- one that usually foretold delightful things for them both- suddenly glinted in her eye, "I guess that means we're alone."

"I guess," he parroted, elated as she braced her hands against his shoulders, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his- what'd he'd been hoping for since she came to see him.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and she made a soft sound of content, leaning further into him to compensate for their height difference. Their hands met, fingers interlacing.

Smiling softly as Amanda parted from him, peppering soft kisses against his neck and jaw, he raised their entwined hands, guiding her arms to wrap around his neck. As she did, he slipped his hands down to rest against her hips, drawing her up to him as he embraced her strongly so not to let her fall.

Amanda grinned at him, brushing her fingers against his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him again, "Much better," she whispered just before her lips met his.

Kyle could only groan in agreement: it was much better.

"Where's the rest of the family?" she asked him between kisses, having him smiling against her skin as he kissed the curve of her neck, drawing more of those soft sounds of pleasure he loved so much.

"Lori's with Declan," a kiss, "Stephen took Nicole out to dinner," another kiss.

"So we have at least a couple hours?"

"Hmm-mm," was the only reply he could make, Amanda gripping her at his shoulders as she started to lose her grip, slipping her legs around his waist to better lever himself.

"Oh, boy."

She laughed at the strangled quality to his voice, resting her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh as she pressed a languid kiss to his chin, "I must be getting heavy for you. Why don't we sit down or something?"

"Love to," he nuzzled against her neck, "But I'll just get you all sweaty. I probably stink too."

"Tell you what," she replied as he settled her down to her feet, slipping her hands down from his shoulders to rest on his waist, playing with the hem to his t-shirt, "You go shower, and I'll wait for you here."

"Okay. Back in twenty?"

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

-------------

Slender fingers slowly trailed up his forearms, braced back against the couch cushions as he leaned forward, gently settling his weight atop the girl beneath him. Amanda smiled up at him as she reached up pull his head down to hers.

With a soft sigh, she laced her arms around his neck as she kissed him, a quiet, languorous contact, a soft press of her mouth to his, deepening as he gently pressed her back against the door, his body molding into hers in a way that sent a thrill down her spine, slowly stirring a heat between them.

His hands stroked her sides, eliciting a startled gasp from her as they skimmed upward to just barely brush the curve of her breasts in a ghostlike caress. She clutched at his shoulders, leaning further into his embrace as the warmth of him- the feel of him- enthralled her, called to her; beckoned her closer to the edges of loving passion.

They parted reluctantly at the need for breath, and she sank back bonelessly against the sofa, pulling him down with her as his arms locked around her, his body weighing her down as his face pressed to the crook of her neck.

He hardly remained idle, however, as his lips began to teasingly trail light, fleeting kisses down her collarbone, and she tangled her hands through his hair, angling her neck to give him better access.

The moment his tongue flicked against sensitized skin, something jarred her back to awareness, a need for something she couldn't quite rationalize, and she turned her face away as he tried to kiss her again, staring up into bewildered blue eyes.

"Amanda?" his tone was wary, uncertain.

"Its okay, Kyle. Just…stop for a minute."

His eyes widened, and he looked panicky, "I'm sorry. Was that too much? I know we're supposed to go slow-"

She placed her fingers over his mouth to stop his apologies, smiling reassuringly for him, "No, it was fine. Better than fine. I just…Kyle?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…comfortable being with me like this? Do you like it?"

"Mmm, of course," he pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling down at her gently, "It feels good. Doesn't it for you?"

"Yeah, it feels right."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just…I want to try something."

He reached down, caught one of her hands and softly kissed it, "Whatever you want. I'm here."

Taking his acquiesce as the courage she needed, she gently shoved at his shoulders, Kyle taking the hint as he drew himself up to his knees, Amanda following after as she sat in front of him. He merely watched her, silently observing as she worked at this mystery she wanted to try.

Shyly averting her eyes from his, she set to the task, reaching for the buttons of her blouse as she slowly removed it. Kyle's breath caught as he watched every hint of enticing skin being revealed, and as the last of the fabric was drawn away, leaving her in a thin spaghetti strap tank-top, he was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Biting her lip with hesitation, she scooted a little closer to him, reaching for his own shirt. Kyle's eyes widening, but he stayed quiet as she placed her hands against the hem, slowly beginning to slide the t-shirt off. He lifted his arms to aid her, slipping the garment over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Then, he watched her all over again, waiting for her next move.

She idly touched the silver medallion around his neck, toying with its leather band. It was a gift from her on his last birthday- the one they estimated to be his seventeenth. It was a reciprocation of her confirmation present, the pendant depicting St. Luke, the patron saint of artists.

Kyle has smiled enigmatically at that, presenting her the next day with a picture he explained to be a remake of an underwater dream he once had. His pictures were always beautiful, and he gifted her with them often. Part of her bedroom wall was practically littered in his creations.

Her eyes were on him, a faint blush coloring her face but not causing her to avert her gaze. Kyle could practically feel the heat of her stare, wide and searching, and he found himself wondering what it was she was looking for, seemingly so entranced with a body he saw every day in the bathroom mirror.

"Amanda?"

"Sorry," she muttered, the flush to her face deepening as she smiled shyly, "It's not that I've never seen…I mean, I was a lifeguard after all…I've just never…"

"Not like this," he concluded.

Biting her lip in that nervous gesture he found so endearing, she nodded her head. Kyle's gaze was warm as he chuckled softly, his eyes seeming to smile at her, "Me neither."

"I figured," was her soft reply, hand tentatively reaching out to touch to his abdomen, his startled hiss of breath at the sudden contact causing her to pause, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. You just startled me."

Amanda nodded, encouraged against as she let her fingers brush against his skin, laying her palm flat against his stomach, warm skin over firm musculature a thrill sensation beneath her touch. Kyle trembled beneath her hands as she continued to explore, trailing upward to trace the defined muscles of his chest, on his shoulders and arms.

It was a strange sensation, to be touching him like this, but she couldn't stop the fascination as she let her eyes trail over him, cataloging every fine detail. He was lean, not overly bulky; wiry of build as his muscles stood out, clearly visible, stretched taut just beneath that unexpectedly soft skin.

His shoulders were broad, his arms strong- she remembered the feel of them every time he held her- his stomach smooth and flat. Her eyes idly followed a thin strip of dark hair trailing downward and she followed it to the waistband of his jeans, smiling fondly as she saw the evidence to his lack of bellybutton.

Feeling a strange, euphoric hum in her body at all the new discoveries about the man before her, she linked her hands around her neck, kissing him. Deep and warm, Kyle's voice was low as he broke away, pressing heated kisses to her neck, "Closer," was his hoarse whisper.

He drew her into his lap, her body pressing into his a startling contact to them both. She hooked her fingers through his belt-loops, pulling an unresisting Kyle as close as possible. Her arms wrapped around him, her torso molding into him and he ran his hands down her back, fingers meeting with the bare skin at the small of her back, exposed by her shirt riding up ever so slightly.

His touch was met by a moan of approval, and he gently caressed the smooth skin, tracing intricate patterns eliciting sensual shivers down her spine. She rocked her hips into his, just a slight move she probably wasn't even aware he'd made; unconscious on her part but startlingly vivid to Kyle's system.

She was soft and warm and amazing press so close to him and a rush of heat inside overwhelmed Kyle to the brink. He jumped, pushing Amanda out of his lap as he rose shakily to his feet.

He ran his hands fitfully through her hair, breathing harshly as he stared down into Amanda's eyes, wide with shock and a little hurt. He inwardly cursed himself for causing that hurt.

"Kyle," she didn't speak above a whisper, the sound fragile, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," he sighed, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck as he struggled for an explanation, "I don't…"

She tilted her head plaintively, "What's the matter? Was something wrong? You didn't like it?"

He shook his head ruefully in denial, flashing a self-deprecating smile, "I liked it too much."

She flushed, looking up at him shyly through her lashes, and he gave that boyish smile characteristic of him, "We take things slow. I know that's how it is with us. And I want it that way. But if we kept going…I don't know if I could stop."

She nodded her understanding, "You're the only one that's ever made me feel like that. I needed something…more, maybe," she frowned, unsure how to explain herself.

"Something more than what we've been doing?"

"Yeah," she pursed her lips, "More, but not everything."

"I know," he smiled gently; "You're not ready. We're not ready. You said you wanted to wait, and I respect that."

She smiled up at him, "You know, with you, I can actually believe that."

"I'm glad," he glanced at her thoughtfully, "You want to wait for marriage, right? We can wait."

"That was what I always thought I'd do. We've never really talked about this, I know, but…" she trailed off, looking up at him, "Did you say we can wait?"

He nodded.

"Marry?"

He frowned, "You don't want to marry me? Isn't that what you do when you're ready to spend your life with somebody?"

"Well, yeah, but…" she gave him a bemused smile, "Do you actually see us there? Together long enough for that?"

He tilted his head in her direction, "Why not? We love each other, don't we?'

"Yeah," and then she smiled, warm and bright, "You've never said it before."

"I thought you knew."

"I did…I just…"

"I should have said it sooner," he quietly concluded, looking at her with soft eyes, "I love you, Amanda.

"That's good, because I love you too."

He grinned, looking contemplative, "So about tonight? Are we okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted…I was curious, I guess."

"The male body is a natural thing to be curious about," Kyle chanted off ruefully, using the tone he reserved for reciting facts from books he'd read or lectures Nicole and Stephen gave him.

"Where'd that one come from?"

"Nicole, and Stephen actually. Nicole, talking to Lori. And Stephen…"

She grinned, "It was after that thing in the pool, wasn't it?"

He made a face, "Don't remind me."

"It's fine. It was embarrassing, but actually kind of flattering. Knowing you wanted me even then."

"You're teasing me."

"I reserve the right. Girlfriend privileges," was her reply as she rose to her feet, encircling his waist from behind, leaning against his back. He sighed softly, resting his arms over hers.

"Have I mentioned lately that I have an amazing girlfriend?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice, but it's always nice to hear."

She smoothed a hand up his neck, into the thick mess of his hair still damp from his shower. She toyed with the soft curls falling down his neck, humming thoughtfully, "You've been letting it grow out?"

He tilted his head back to gaze at her, self-consciously running a hand through his hair, thicker than ever and long enough to reach his shirt collar with a tendency to curl around his ears and nape. It looked good on him, emphasizing the strong profile of his face and at the same time softening the sculpted edges and angles.

There really was no question that Kyle was a beautiful specimen of a man.

She rested her cheek against the warm skin of his back, pressed a kiss to the back of his bare shoulder before she withdrew, going in search of her shirt. Drawing his t-shirt over his head, he stepped up beside her to help her fasten the buttons to her shirt, brushing a kiss against her neck as they finished.

Amanda leaned into him, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close, "Can you still stay? We could watch a movie or TV. or something"

"I'd like that," she turned around, giving him a quick kiss, "Give me a minute to clean up. If I don't, when the Tragers come home…I'll look…" She ran a hand through her disheveled hair,

"What?"

She watched as he sprawled himself out on the couch, threw him a smile as she sidled off toward the bathroom, "Very thoroughly kissed."

Kyle grinned to himself as he began to flip through the TV. guide in hopes of finding something to interest them both. Amanda returned a few moments later, stretching out beside him as he held out an arm in invitation, spooning against his body as she watched him read through the channel listings.

"Find something?"

He hesitated, and she looked over at the listings to find what might have caught his interest. She smiled, reaching up to brush a hand through his hair as he watched her, "The special on WWII planes?"

He smiled sheepishly as he nodded, "I know it would bore you."

And it probably would, but there was something about the look Kyle got on his face when something caught his interest. His concentration and fascination became so intense, his sole focus locked on that one thing and stayed there. It was the way he often looked at her, like she was his whole world; it was the expression that passed over his face when he touched her, like she was everything.

As simple a pleasure as watching a show that interesting him would be enough to stir up that look, and she smiled, leaning back against his chest as she picked up the remote, clicking on the television. "It's fine. It interests you, and that's what matters."

She settled back against him and Kyle leaned his head against hers, listening with pleasure to the steady, contented rhythm of her heartbeat.

---------

That was the way the Trager family found them a couple of hours later, asleep in each other's arms laid out together on the couch, the buzzing of old aircraft and the muted sound of air shellfire providing the background noise.

Nicole had been worried at first, but Lori caroled her mom to leave them alone. Nicole gave in with a sighing reminder that they should call Amanda's mother, watching Josh made a face as he passed by the sleeping couple, making a teasing comment and giving his parents a jolted wave before he retired upstairs.

Stephen threw his wife a wink, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to lead her up the stairs as his daughter draped a blanket over the lovebirds and turned off the television, whispering a goodnight to the slumbering figures.

And the couple slept on, at peace and oblivious to anything outside of each other.


End file.
